1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for a polarizing plate, a polarizing plate including an adhesive layer prepared from the adhesive composition, and an optical member including an adhesive layer prepared from the adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates may include polarizing devices including an iodine compound or a dichroic polarizing material arranged in a uniform direction. Polarizing plates may have a multilayer structure in which triacetyl cellulose (TAC) films (as protective films) are formed on both surfaces of a polarizing device to protect the polarizing device. Polarizing plates may further include a retardation film having a unidirectional molecular arrangement or a wide-viewing angle compensation film, such as a liquid crystal film.